Only an Inch Away yet so Much Farther
by ScarKenobi2402
Summary: An ancient forgotten legend comes to life. People die and the world is changed. Lilly and James Potter live but their young son didn't. A different chosen one is well chosen. What will happen when two of our hero's are gone but no one even knew they were heroes? Hinny, Romione, maybe some Nuna. I have a better summary in it under summary but I wanted to keep this one. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction ever so we'll see how this goes. This chapter will be a little choppy and short because it's not the main part of the story they're just little bits to lead you in. It's going to have a T rating for now but that might get moved up later**

 **Summary: In the wizarding world there's an old legend in which if your soulmate dies before you have the opportunity to meet them they become your guardian angel and protect you from harm and you are only allowed to see them in the mirror. Harry and Ron learn this when they take up their own roles as the girl's guardian angels**

 **I think most of this will be from Ron's POV later but the beginning will switch between all four of them and a non character narrator**

 **Also while they are in the mirror they are older so that they can take care of their soulmates so Harry is 11 until Ginny is around 9 then he begins ageing so that he's about three years older than she is so he can still protect her**

 **I do not own any of the characters those gems belong to J.K.R. herself**

 **Sorry about the long author's note. Thanks for reading. Enjoy...**

A flash of green erupted from the hooded figure's wand and Harry's babysitter fell to the ground still.

Baby Harry giggled thinking this was a fun game and that daddy would come up from under the hood any minute and help Julie up from the pile of toys she'd fallen on. Instead the figure stepped over her and walked over so stand over little Harry staring eagerly up at him from his place on the rug of the living room of the Potter Residence.

Another flash of green then Harry was staring into a blinding white oblivion.

"Hello young one." boomed a voice louder than Harry had ever heard before in his short life. "I have much to tell you"...

...

"I wish you could play with me" I sigh at the boy in the mirror for about the gazillionth time in the five years that I've known him. "All of my brothers have to de gnome the garden"

"I wish I could too Ginny but we both know I can't come out of the mirror" Harry Potter my 11 year old mirror boy replies sounding just as sad as I am.

Suddenly something hits the window and the whole house shakes causing all of my toys to fall over and me with them shrieking the whole way down. Downstairs mum starts yelling at Fred and George for hitting the house for the fifth time this summer.

"Ginny are you alright?"

I turn my head enough to see Harry pressed up against the other side of the mirror looking very concerned.

"I'm fine" I say as I stand back up immediately regretting it as my leg gives way beneath and I fall back on the hard floor of my room with an oof.

"Ginny!? Ginny are you ok? Look at me I need to make sure you don't have a concussion or something from hitting your head and then you need to get your mum to fix your ankle and oh Ginny what if you broke it!? I'm so sorry Ginny…

"Susshh I'm fine Harry you're such a worry wart."

"I care about you that's all" I look up at him again. Why does he always look at me that way? He looks so sad when he does that I just want to squeeze him in a hug like mummy does to me when I'm sad. I wish he'd stop it cause it just makes me sad too.

This train of thought was interrupted though as my door flung open and Ron walked in.

"You alright Ninny? Mum thought she heard you scream but she couldn't leave supper on the stove so she asked me to come check on you." I love it when he calls me Ninny. He's called me that ever since he was learning to talk. He couldn't pronounce the g in my name so he just turned it to an n and it stuck.

"Yeah I'm fine I just fell over. I'm not one of Auntie Muriel's dolls you know." In truth it really hurt but I can't tell my big brother that, he'll think I'm weak.

"I'm just checking." He replied "Anyways whatcha doing? Talking to Harry?"

"Yep" He came and sat beside me. Ron is the only one in my family that really believes me about Harry, everyone else just brushes me aside whenever I start talking about it. Maybe it's because we're the closest in age or maybe because we're best friends, I don't know.

"Hey Harry"

"Hi Ron"

...

"Pleeeeeease Dad" Ron turns on the puppy dog eyes and dad looks away. He's such a sucker to puppy dog eyes that if he didn't we'd all have him wrapped around our little fingers.

"Ron I've already told you a million times that I'm not going to…" He makes the mistake of looking back at Ron and he's gone "Oh alright. Just this once tho. Get your Mum to make you a lunch then we'll go." He goes back to the paper he was reading before they started talking about going to work and Ron ran out of the living room to go get Mum.

I don't get why he wants to go with Dad so much it's not like he really does anything cool, or important, or fun. He just has a normal job but whatever, I'll just do what Mum says and let boys be boys and not try and understand them or else I'll just get lost in the maze of stupidity.

I roll my eyes finish my cereal and Dad and Ron leave to go to the ministry

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter I hope to update within the next two weeks depending on how homework goes. I would appreciate it if you reviewed but no pressure there isn't much to review. I promise it will be longer next time and I'll include what happens at the ministry and the affects of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry for the long delay if anyone is actually reading this story. It was the end of the school year and I'm sure you all know how that goes. Also a special thanks to you two reviewers. I was so excited when I saw that people actually reviewed. Anyway here is the next chapter of Only an Inch Away yet so Much Farther.**

...

Ron's POV

After using floo powder to get to the ministry Dad and I arrive in one of many fireplaces that make up the entry hall of the Ministry of Magic. Paper airplanes fly all over delivering messages throughout the building, if you could even call it that. I've been here a few times before yet seeing all this magic and excitement in one place always awes me and Dad has to nudge me out of my trance so I'm not trampled by the many many busy wizards and witches.

We enter an elevator and as it jerks from moving right to going straight forward I tumble into the lady next to me causing her to spill her drink on the two of us. After giving me a nasty glare she shoves me into my dad practically yelling that this was no place for clumsy children and that he had better learn how to rear a child properly by the time I was sent of to school then exited with a few others leaving us all alone in the elevator.

"I'm so sorry Dad I never should have asked to come! I've already messed things up! I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" I practically wail once the gates close.

"It's all right Ron you did nothing wrong."He cleans me up with a flick of his wand. "It's not your fault that you're not tall enough to reach the handles."

We exit a few minutes later and Dad leads me through a much less crowded area to his and his partner's office.

"Here we are Ron. Go on in while I go check in on one of our latest things down the hall."

I nod and do as I'm told. The minute I enter the office his partner is beaming at me and welcoming me with a way to perky voice for this time in the morning and a sturdy handshake. I can never remember his name but that rarely ever matters because usually he just talks your ear off. That's what he's doing right now.

The office has so many shelves each stuffed with different muggle things that I could only dream of ever knowing all the names of. It has sound proof walls because everyone else at the ministry got tired of hearing the machines and equipment beeping and whirring and all the other sounds they make. Because of this the walls are coated in a layer of cloth that covers up the stuff that makes it sound proof. **(AN- yes I know there are spells for that but I did this for a reason so just go with me here)**

The-partner-whose-name-I-can-never-remember starts giving me a tour of the office (I've been here before but whatever) and asks me if I would like anything to drink. I politely decline like Mum and Dad have taught me to so he just grabs a cup of water for himself from the little drink station they keep behind their desks. We continue through the many shelves with practically no aisle in between them until Dad flings open the door.

"Perkins! Perkins!" (So that's his name) " We gotta go Billevok needs us again" Dad exclaims.

"Right, be right there" Perkins replies setting down his drink on the nearest shelf and tugging on his overcoat. Dad turns to me.

"Will you be all right here on your own for an hour or two?" I nod in response. "Great. I'll have Penelope down the hall check on you every once in awhile. We'll be back as quick as we can."

And just like that I'm all alone.

Instead of just sitting around doing nothing I elect to continue where Perkins left off and travel through the aisles giving the machines funny names. The silver one with the four slots on the top and the dials and handle like things on the front that gets hot when you pull down the heater get deemed a bouncer because every time you push the handles down they bounce back up again a minute or two later.

I continue going down the aisle giving them names like swiler, tumbler, cooler. (Yeah I know not very original but it's what they do!) **(AN- bonus points if you can guess what these four things he named are** **and tell me in a review! Hint you probably have them in your house)**

Eventually I end up where Perkins left his glass of water and start looking at the weird thing across the aisle from it trying to figure out what it does. All of a sudden and arm like thing on the side of it swings out and almost hits me in the face. I tumble backwards and run into the other shelf almost immediately since the aisle is only a foot wide and cause the water to spill. In my hasty attempt to catch it I accidentally press a button on the machine the water spilled on and it catches ON FIRE!

I crab walk down the aisle before standing up and sprinting for the door but the fire is faster. It jumped from the machine to the bookcase it was on to the cloth on the walls and now the door was on fire!

I am so dead I think to myself as I move to the corner farthest from any fire. So dead.

I start screaming for help but no one can hear. The fire inches closer. Closer.

I can hardly breath from the lack of oxygen in the room and the fire licks against my skin as it continuously inches closer.

Closer.

I scream until there's no words left to scream.

I cry until there's no tears left to cry.

I breathe until there's no air left to breathe.

I stand until there's no point left to stand.

I live until there's no way left to live.

...

 **Well wasn't that happy. Wow I didn't know I had that in me. That was kinda gruesome. I didn't know I could kill a ten year old like that. Anyways thank you for reading please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Once again sorry for the late update and I promise I will update more now that it's summer. I think the funeral will be next I might just skip that but if you want it please tell me in the reviews.**


	3. Sooo Sorry- AN

I am soo soooo sorry guys. I promised an update and never got around to it. I've been doing drivers ed and just finished it on Wednesday and got my permit today! I know that's no excuse to not write especially since I'm having so much fun writing this story.

I was so surprised to see that so many people read my story from all around the globe! I never expected that at all. Not did I expect the amount of people that read it. Chapter 2 alone got 51 viewers!

However, out of those 51 viewers only 1 answered my question in a review. I want to thank you who ever you are for being the sole reviewer on chapter two. I would love it if you guys would leave your names though when you review so I can respond to you.

So they asked to either skip the funeral or do it from Harry's POV. So as an apology for not writing I am going to do it from Harry's POV and then ALSO post a chapter from Hermione's POV when she meets Ron in the mirror.

Once again I'm so so sorry you guys that have actually been reading this. I know how it feels to start a story and then have to wait forever to continue it because there's nothing else posted.

Please forgive me.

-Scarlett Kenobi


	4. Before The Funeral

**Ok so I know I said I was gonna do the funeral in this chapter but I started writing and then by the time I was going to write the funeral I realized that I had already typed about the length of my usual length so I decided to put the funeral in the next one and ended it there. I hope you like it and again I am so so sorry for the long wait.**

…

3rd person POV

The family was devastated from the news. Who wouldn't be? It was all over the Prophet and a few smaller papers as well. For weeks the headlines all said basically the same things.

 **10 Year Old Boy Killed in Ministry Fire!**

 **Ministry Fire Causes Death of a Young Boy!**

 **Minister of Magic Speaks on the Fire**

All the articles said about the same thing:

It was a tragedy.

Such a precious life lost.

So much potential burned away.

A huge loss to the family.

One less pure blood in the world- populations continue to dwindle

Of course none of these reporters had ever even met the boy. Well except for one, but he had knocked over her drink on his last morning alive. She didn't care about that anymore, the little boy had lost his life after all.

The funeral took place a week after the accident and there were many more people there than the child had ever met in his life. About a third of them were gingers, a few more were from the town nearby the family's house and the rest came from the ministry.

…

Harry's POV right after they got the news

"Ginny?"

Nothing

"Ginny?"

Still no response

"Come on Gin please talk to me."

The response was only a few more muffled sobs from the young red haired girl on the bed.

"Ginny please tell me why you're crying" I begged

A shake of the head and more sobs. Why won't she talk to me? She always talks to me. She knows she can trust me so why won't she just tell me what's wrong. Maybe Ron'll come in here and talk to her soon. They're really close, after all he's one of only two people that believe her about me and can see me.

"Ninny please" I know that's Ron's nickname for her but maybe it'll help me get through to her?

"Don't call me that! Don't ever call me that! I never want to hear that name again!" Ginny screamed through her tears.

What in the world? Ginny loves that nickname!

"Gin what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" She yells then proceeds to throw a blanket over the vanity I currently resided in.

Dang it now I can't talk to her. I float out of the mirror and hover in the air by her bed. Being a guardian angel in really weird at times. No we do not have wings ( I wish we did though) but we can fly. Whenever our charges are not in the mirror we are allowed to roam around in the world. We can't go far but it nice to be able to move more. In the mirror we can only move in a mirrored version of the real world and have to stay in the area that can be seen in the mirror. Sadly we can only talk while we are in the mirror.

What could be wrong? I've never seen Ginny this upset by anything before. I just hope that it's something that can be fixed and not permanent.

…

Harry's POV- he's thinking back on what happened after Ginny covered the mirror and is wondering how he could have missed all the signs- he is doing this right after he finds out what happened at the ministry. () are his thoughts on what he's describing

Her Mum came in later with dinner and tear stains on her face.(I should have guessed from this alone. Ron usually was one of the first people to come see her when she was upset and their Mum hardly ever cries.) Seeing her Ginny flung herself towards her Mum and started sobbing again. Her Mum tried soothing her but it didn't work and soon they were just sitting in a heap on the floor crying. Neither of them touched their dinner and cried until Ginny fell asleep and her Mum went off to bed herself.

The next morning Ginny still hadn't uncovered her vanity but at least she did go down and eat breakfast. Only her Mum was down there when we got down there but her Dad showed up soon after with the older four Weasley boys who looked just as sad as her parents. Why were they here? It's no where near their breaks is it? Did Hogwarts let out early this year? And why in the world is everyone so sad? (Idiot! I'm such an idiot! I should've known. They were back from school early and Ron was nowhere to be found. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! ) Ginny didn't talk to anyone and went back to her room after finishing her breakfast.

Later that day Fred and George came in and tried to talk to Ginny. They were so serious it was scary. I've never seen any of them like this before. What in the world could have happened that would make them act like this? Eventually they realised that just talking wasn't doing any good and tried to cheer her up which lessened my fears a little but then I realized that it was only half hearted and didn't do any good for any of them. After about an hour they gave up but luckily for me before they left one of them started to take the blanket off of the vanity. Sadly it wasn't taken off all the way before Ginny yelled at them but it was enough for me to be able to be in it. The other set a copy of the Prophet on the chair and they closed the door behind them.

I appeared in the mirror and was about to talk to Ginny before I remembered that she wanted me to leave her alone right now. I figured I'd respect that for at least a little longer after all she is my soul mate.

I leaned forward in the mirror and started reading the Prophet's front page.

 _ **Fire at the Ministry of Magic Kills 1 and Injures 7**_ read the headline. What? There was a fire there!? I scanned the page for a date and found that it was yesterday. Ron was there yesterday! Maybe he's hurt and that's why everyone's so upset! I really hope that isn't the case but what else could it be!? (Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!) I read it all and well here we are. He's gone. He's really gone. I can't believe it. How could this happen? He's only 10 this kind of stuff shouldn't happen. It's was not is isn't it. He's gone.

I feel something wet glide down my cheek and only now do I realise I've been crying for the last five minutes. A sob breaks free from my throat and soon I am hugging my knees and weeping like a child on my mirrored floor.

All of a sudden the blanket is whipped off of the vanity and Ginny crawls up and sits on the table part of it and leans her forehead against the mirror and calls my name.

"Yeah Gin?"

"Come up here and sit with me Harry"

I do as I'm told and we sit side by side sniffling.

"I'm sorry Harry I should have told you. You're my best friend."

"It's ok Ginny. I'm the one who should be sorry. He's your brother after all" Was not is. Not anymore.

"Yeah but he was your best mate"

We leave it at that. Neither of us knows what to say so we just sit there until we are both crying and wishing we could hug the other. We're only and inch away after all. It always feels so much farther.

 **What do you guys think? The Funeral's next and that's gonna be even sadder. Did you like my reference to the name at the end. If you didn't know before why it was called that you know now. I'll update again soon I promise.**


End file.
